


Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blurryface, Dark, Depression, Disturbing, Drawing, Dreams, Kinda Songfic, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trees, Twisted, i guess, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know where you stand, silent in the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookySad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Else's Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444231) by [SpookySad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySad/pseuds/SpookySad). 



> So this is inspired by 'Someone Else's Dream' by SpookySad. Go check it out, it's amazingly written and all around beautiful. Beware though as it is triggering.
> 
> I had a load of fun writing this fic, I started at 6 and its now 11 oh god.

Tyler awoke in a cold sweat, his mind continuously flashing back to the silent forest, the shadows bleeding in around the edges. The stark contrast of the pale moonlight seeping through his curtains was a welcome change to... it. He turned to his alarm clock. **5:17** was displaying in garish red, burning into his retinas and reminding him of the torture he would have to face in approximately three hours. Tyler rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. He tried everything but his mind kept straying to the trauma of the dream. Black trees and flashes of red before fading into glowing red eyes. He shivered, cold even though he was under the covers of his bed, and decided to just accept his fate. He wasn't getting any more sleep tonight. Of course he could call Jenna, his best friend had told him on multiple occasions that _it's fine, call me on a bad night_ but he couldn't. She deserved to get a full nights rest.

Tyler shut his eyes and willed time to pass, after what seemed like hours he rolled over again and checked the clock. **5:30**. With a groan Tyler forced himself out of bed and turned on the lamp placed on his desk. He glanced at the sketch book and decided that there was no harm drawing something. After drawing for about an hour, trying to get every detail perfect, he stopped, looked at the picture and decided it was complete. He should have known that there would be harm. Every time he drew it turned... twisted. He looked down at the drawing he had just finished and truly took in what it was for the first time. He had drawn a picture of the forest he was just in, the gnarled distorted branches, the dead ivy winding up the trunk, the glowing eyes, the raven with seemingly burnt wings and a cracked beak staring directly into Tyler's soul, he even managed to incorporate the merciless whispers from him. _From Blurry_. The words that filled his head transposed to paper, covering the dark drawing with even more disturbing phrases. Except when Tyler looked closer it wasn't. It was saying one phrase. _I know where you stand, silent in the trees._

After studying the picture for a while he turned to check the clock again, **7:20**. He dragged himself away from the desk and slumped to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. He turned the hot water on fully and stepped under the stream, not even caring about the burning sensation, he was used to it after all. Tyler glanced at the razor besides him before eventually deciding that no, no he was not going to resort to that today. He would make today a good day after a bad night. Tyler stayed under the showers spray until he heard a banging at the door and his brother, Zack, called for him to stop wasting the hot water. He pulled himself out of the shower with sluggish movements and went to get a towel. He checked his phone for the first time that morning and saw that Jenna had texted her usual morning text.

**JennaBear: _Hey TyJo, good morning bean! Taken your meds yet babe?_**

He quickly responded saying he had, and fished them out of his nightstand drawer. He popped one in his mouth and began to get dressed. After dressing he looked down at his outfit and saw everything was black, black shoes, black shirt, black pants. Everything was black, except his beanie that he pulled down over his head to his eyebrows, that particular item was a bright red. He grabbed his sunglasses and headed out the door, going to pick Jenna up and then head to school.

"Bean!" Jenna squealed at her door step before running to the car, "how are y- bad night?" of course she knew, she always knew.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now Jenna bear, promise." the boy replied.

"If you say so bean."

After a short drive, the two reached the school, and straight (lmao nothing tyler does is straight [IN THIS FIC DISCLAIMER N SHIT], ignore my random commentary) away Tyler saw Josh Dun. The hottest, most perfect guy in school. He had blue hair, a septum piercing and rumor has it he even has tattoos, who wouldn't fall for him?

"Jenna Jenna Jenna look, it's Josh, isn't he beautiful. I wish he would do the boom crash to me and not just his drums" Tyler gushed.

"Yes Tyler, I know." the blonde girl sighed.

 “I know I’m annoying Bear but the least you could do is humor me” Tyler pouted.

Tyler saw the blue haired boy turn towards them and start to walk.

“Jenna,” Tyler panicked, “He’s coming over, what the fuck, what do I, we, do?” Tyler was nearing hysterics, his breathing becoming irregular. He could feel a panic attack coming on and Jenna noticed, so she placed a hand on his back and a hand on his stomach and began to help him breathe. When Josh finally made it over he seemed concerned as the slightly taller brunet’s breathing state had not yet improved.

“Hey Jen, is Ty okay?” He asked.

“Hey Joshy-boy, yeah Tyler is okay, he just had a panic! attack.” Jenna replied.

“Oh, that ain’t good, d’you know why?”

Jenna smirked mischievously. “Yeah, you were coming over and he got all flustered.”

Josh looked confused and Tyler looked even more freaked out, hissing at Jenna to shut up.

“Why would Ty be flustered by my presence?”

“Because he” Tyler quickly slapped a hand over Jenna’s mouth to prevent her from saying any more.

“Nothing, it’s nothing, Hi what’s up” Tyler practically screamed at Josh.

Josh gave him an inquisitive look before shaking his head and smiling and plopping himself down next to Tyler.

“Nothing much, I like your nail polish.”

Tyler looked down at his nails and saw the bright yellow nails, he liked them as they were a contradiction because of how happy they looked, whereas Tyler was so down. (yes that is a not today reference.)

“Thanks.” He said smiling down at his lap.

After a full day of learning, Tyler was ready to collapse onto his bed and take a nap, little did he know, on the other side of town a certain blue haired boy was getting ready to do the same.

When Tyler had lapsed into a dream he felt himself almost awakening. He was in  a clearing in the dark forest, fog lapping at his ankles, but he wasn’t afraid, he didn’t feel alone.

“T-Tyler?”

Tyler jumped when he heard the voice, but he wasn’t scared, he knew the voice. He spun around and just as he expected Josh was standing in front of him, mouth open in shock.

“You aren’t normally in these sorts of my dreams” He stuttered

Tyler smirked and decided to test how brave he was, “Oh so you dream about me in other ways then.”

“W-What… Wait is this…. Real”

“No this is definitely a dream but I think that we are… sharing a dream if that’s possible.”

“O-Okay, I can deal with that.” Josh said.

“Well,” Tyler said, jerking his head to the left, suggesting they started to walk “Shall we?”

“We shall” Josh giggled.

The duo began to walk towards the trees, out of the clearing. After a while of walking Tyler stopped dead, dry heaving, his body convulsing and trembling until he stopped moving all together, still hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. A small childish giggle erupted from his mouth.

“T-Tyler” Josh said timidly.

“No” A singsong-y voice came from Tyler, but it wasn’t his. It was too deep yet childlike. Josh took a step backward, beginning to feel terrified. Not-Tyler straightened his vessel but continued staring at the ground. He twisted Tyler’s body ninety degrees, so he was facing Josh, and snapped Tyler’s head up. He tilted his head with a deranged smile on his face and began walking toward Josh, blood red eyes staring at Josh’s face, unblinking. The not-Tyler stopped when he was about three feet away from Josh, opened his mouth and began screaming. Unrelenting from his screams, head tilted back.

The noise was deafening to Josh, he hated watching something inside his crush, causing pain. The creature snapped his head back to face forward and stopped screaming, a full three minutes later. It produced a knife from its pocket and began to drag it slowly across Tyler’s wrists. Josh finally understood. The thing was making him watch the person he loved most hurt themselves. How do you get to someone? You harm those they love.

“TYLER TYLER TYLER TYLER TYLER” Josh was screaming, like a mantra, trying to get the creature out of Tyler. “GET OUT OF TYLER, WHAT ARE YOU”

The creature paused its movements slicing Tyler’s arms and shot Josh that deranged smile.  
“My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think.”

Josh was taken aback. This Creature, Blurryface, couldn’t care what he thought otherwise he wouldn’t be harming Tyler. Josh couldn’t stand it anymore. He lunged at ‘Tyler’ and grabbed the knife, throwing it behind him.  
“STOP IT STOP IT” he screamed, tears running down his face, “GET OUT OF HIM, please just please get out of him.”

“J-Joshy?” Josh looked up. Tyler’s eyes were his normal chocolate brown, and the childlike persona was gone.

“Ty?” Josh asked, still skeptic “That you?”

“Y-Yeah it’s me. I’m sorry you had to meet Blurry.”

“You mean you know him?”

“Josh… I am him.”

Confusion then worry flashed across the older boys face,

“What do you mean?”

“Blurryface is my other half I suppose. He is the bad to my good. He is my anxiety and depression. He is a monster formed in my brain that has gotten out of control. Honestly I’m probably more suicidal than ever now. It mainly happens on nights where I forget my anxiety pills and anti-depressants” Tyler said pushing at the cuts on his wrist, accidentally forcing more blood out.

“Stop pushing at them, you’ll make them worse babe.”

“Babe?”

“H-Habit, it’s what I call my little sister.”

“Oh? So it’s nothing… more.”

Josh smirked, his confident persona flooding back into his body,

“Well maybe just a little. Hey... Tyler?"

"Yeah Joshy?"

This one sentence keeps ringing in my head, do you know what it means? _I know where you stand, silent in the trees"_

"N-No I don't know"

"Oh well, we should probably wake up now. Come to my house okay.” With that boys began waking themselves up.

When Josh woke up his phone was ringing, Tyler.

“Hey babe, you still coming over?”

“You remembered?” Tyler replied, sounding tinny.

“Course.”

“Okay, on my way then.”

The phone line went dead, so Josh dropped his phone onto the bed and went to the bathroom to fix whatever was left of his eyeliner from the previous day. He ran down the stairs and waited for Tyler by the door, so his siblings had no chance of opening the door and embarrassing him. After ten minutes the doorbell rang. Josh let Tyler in and quickly pulled him up the stairs.

“Hey babe, we gonna talk about it or?” Josh said, once in the privacy of his room.

“N-Nah.” Tyler said.

“Ty…” Josh said, uncertainty laced in his tone.

“Yeah Joshy?”

“C-Can I see your arms?”

Tyler hesitated before sticking out both arms, he fully trusted Josh. The blue haired boy carefully pushed up Tyler’s sleeves, starting with the one blurry only slightly scratched at. There were no new lines, but some old, faded scars. Then Josh looked at the other arm. Whilst there were no new red cuts, from blurry or otherwise, there was a colossal amount of old scars and obvious irritation, with scratch marks all up his arms.

Josh pulled Tyler into his arms and hugged him for ages, before pulling back slightly and (not so subtly) staring at his lips.

“If you want to kiss me, do it” Tyler whispered.

And so Josh leaned down and connected his lips to Tyler’s. People say it feels like fireworks but to Josh it felt like a million bombs going off and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. Tyler’s mouth tasted of sour grapes and Baja Blast. He pulled back slightly to breathe before diving back down, this time moving his lips slightly. Tyler quickly matched Josh’s pace before deciding to be brave. He hesitantly opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the older boy’s lips. Josh granted him access. After what seemed like a lifetime of slow making out the boys disconnected. They were surprised to see that they had ended up with Josh on his back, Tyler straddling his waist, hands on Josh’s chest and hair completely messed up.

“Well… that was something.” Josh grinned

“Yeah” Tyler replied, unsure of where he and Josh now stood.

“So.” Josh said tentatively “D’you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Tyler smiled and leaned back down, kissing his new boyfriend again.

The next day Tyler was late picking Jenna up, and when she got to the car she saw Josh in the front seat, Tyler and his hands loosely twined together. She smiled knowingly, her theories confirmed when Josh pushed Tyler against the lockers to kiss him before heading off to the class he (unfortunately) didn’t share with Tyler.

 


End file.
